New Jack, New Decisions
by ImpossibleRose
Summary: Jack was finally pushed to far by his so called friends and their new buddy Carson. He leaves the dojo and seeks revenge on Carson, and to expose the truth to his friends. AU of New Jack City Kick!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry that I have not been very active as of late. Though I have been working on this in the draft form for some time now. Just so you know this is a re-do of NewJack City, and is also my first Kickin' It fanfic. This is strictly Kick, even though at some times it may now seem like it. Lots of Angst and some fluffy moments will inside! Also thought will be with regular text, but speech will be on its own. Hope you enjoy! :D

Chapter 1: Jack's POV

"Of course!"Jack thought,"They wouldn't see that he is cheating no matter how obvious it was! How could they think that I was just trying to get attention! Even Kim didn't believe me… No matter how much I helped them they would never listen." As Jack continued to get angrier and angrier, he sat on a mat in his private dojo at home, if you could call it a home. You see, Jack had it made, he had billions and billions of dollars in his account only. His parents were very wealthy business people but because of that they were never home. So Jack, being 15, was on his own at the family mansion right on the edge of Seaford. He hated his wealth though, because it attracted very idiotic people. Like girls crazed by his money, and even more if possible, his looks. Jack was not only insanely rich, but was also very handsome. He was 6 feet tall and also had quite the build from his years in karate. These are the reasons why he keeps his wealth a secret, also he doesn't want fake friends that are always after his money. So now after a little bio, lets get back to our story. Jack was sitting in his dojo and was again, still fuming about his supposed "best friends" and sadly, his longtime crush. Jack finally was calming back down, and began plotting. "If they always think I'm lying, why stay?" He thought,"Where will I go to compete? I don't need to go to a dojo to practice, obviously, but what about competing?" He thought about joining the Black Dragons, but that wouldn't help his case in any way. More confused then ever, he pulled out his phone, and called his role model. He called his grandpa.

"Grandpa? I need some help… and maybe some advise"

"Jack, please don't tell me you got a girl pregnant."

"What? NO! I need a dojo. I want to compete, but my old dojo always thinks I'm lying or did something. They don't trust me or something."

"Well, okay then! That's much easier to fix. There is a dojo in the next town over, and is doing quite well, and will also compete in the same tournaments as Bobby's dojo in Seaford. But one thing, when you go to the dojo over in RedRock(Made up name) tell them I sent you, and remember to train hard. As I do recall our last conversation about that cheating boy Carson, if you want to beat him you will need to be strong, and better than ever."

"Thanks Grandpa. I will. I'll talk to you later. Bye"

The next day Jack went over to the dojo in RedRock via his car,(his parents pulled some strings to get him a drivers test earlier) which was a new top of the grade Mustang convertible. When he walked in training immediately stopped and everyone looked at him. The dojo was fairly small, so there were not many looking at him, but he could still feel the blank stares from all of them.

"Um… Hi I'm Jack. I'm Sansei Anderson's grandson."

Immediately there was a chorus of "Welcome!" and "Hello" 's. A man maybe in his 30's walked up to him and shook his hand. He said, "Welcome, let us begin your training. I feel you will only be a temporary student, but you will be trained harder than ever here. I hope you are ready."

Jack looked around, then back at the man. He said, "I am ready sansei."

AH CLIFFHANGER! Everybody probably hates me right now… oh well!


	2. Reflections

AUTHORS NOTE: So because of popular demand I have made another chapter. This one may be shorter than the previous one but hey, I got stuff to do! I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 2: Jacks POV

The man, who I now call Sensei Lee, trained me just like my grandfather. He trained me for long periods of time and very hard, and whenever I wanted to quit, he reminded me of why I was here. See, I wasn't that mad at my friends anymore. I realized that they were tricked by Carson and were being friendly to everyone, like always. The grew up differently I guess. My grandpa taught me that respect and friendship is earned. They were taught, "Don't talk to strangers!" So now I'm just aiming at exposing Carson, or if necessary , fight him and beat him so he realizes that cheaters loose…no matter what. But back on topic, my training was meant to be kept a secret from the guys and Kim, so I skipped a couple tournaments to train instead. Though at this point, the tournament that I will be competing in was in two days, and I couldn't feel more ready. As I was running, which I did daily now, and had my Imagine Dragons/Mumford and Sons playlist playing in my earbuds, I thought about what to do after the tournament and after I expose Carson. Would I just rejoin the dojo like nothing happened? Or stay at the RedRock dojo? I guess it will depend on how well my plan works. Well that thought was useless… Then I thought back to this last month, I almost felt a bit bad, the guys, Kim, and Carson would always try to sit with me or talk to me as if nothing was wrong, and they weren't "shunning" me. The first couple times when I would get up when they sat down, Kim had the weirdest look in her eye, it was like she felt hurt when I would get up or walk away. "Whatever, if she didn't believe me then why would she even feel bad?" As I continued to run, I saw a familiar group witty on a park bench. I was heading right past them on the path I was taking. I stopped dead. Milton started looking up so I quickly pulled out my phone and changed the song, you know so I didn't just look like a creep looking at all of them like that. He must've noticed that it was in fact me, and turned to Carson, Kim, Jerry, and Eddie to say something to them. I put my phone back in my pocket and as nonchalantly as possible, started running again. I thankfully saw a path splitting off of the one I was on and headed down it. Just as soon at I turned I heard my name being called. I knew who it was. I was afraid she would call out. Since I had my earbuds it I ignored it the best I could but it was so hard to not turn and run over. Soon the calling was getting closer and I finally stopped. God Damn it I guess I can't get out of this one.

AUTHORS NOTE: Yes I know this was short, but I am writing much more over the weekend so expect a much longer chapter next time. And also I will be adding in some different POV's next chapter. So yay a new brain to fabricate! Well then that was…I should sleep now. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
